


Berserker

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, M/M, especially if someone he cares about is in serious danger, we all know zeb would be a berserker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rebels are fighting the Empire for the first time after Kallus defected. This is what happens if Kallus gets hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Berserker

**Author's Note:**

> Just another idea I had for these two that I needed to get out. Thanks to my lovely beta MrsSaxon. Can also be found on [tumblr.](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/141340369649/berserker) Feel free to stop by and say hi!

The rebels are in their first battle since Kallus defected from the Empire. It’s going pretty well, and Zeb is definitely glad he is fighting beside Kallus rather than against him. He is doing a great deal to keep them on the winning side. He wonders briefly what it’s like for Kallus to fight against the people who he once served with. Though, from what Kallus had told them what terrible things he found out after he started digging, he probably isn’t too broken up about it.

Zeb realizes the two of them have been separated from the rest of the group. He isn’t too worried about it, but they should probably work on getting back to Ezra and Kanan on the other side of the hangar. He turns to tell Kallus this is when he sees him get stabbed with a bayonet right below the collarbone. This is amazingly different than when Kallus broke his leg on the moon of Geonosis. There is a stab of fear as he watches Kallus get kicked in the knee and go down; then all he sees is red. He is vaguely aware he is protecting Kallus by wiping out any and every moving thing within reach of his bo-rifle. Next thing he knows is he is carrying an unconscious Kallus towards the Ghost and the rest of the rebels with Ezra just staring at him with his mouth hanging open. 

“Uhh Kanan, what just happened?” Ezra asked while still staring at Zeb.

“We won.” Kanan answered with that knowing smirk he uses when he isn’t gonna tell. “Come on, let’s make sure to get Kallus patched up before Zeb decides to dismantle anything else.”

~~

Kallus is having a decent time fighting side by side with Zeb. They work better together than they ever did against each other. He feels kind of bad when he recognizes anyone, but not all that much. With all the genocide, needless killing, and harm the Empire has wrought, he can’t waste the energy on feeling sorry for them. He thought the Empire was doing good. That they were uniting the galaxy, when all they were really doing was beating it into submission, not caring who got in the way. It didn’t matter if they were innocents; mothers, fathers, children, all slaughtered in the name of the Empire.

He was just going to mention to Zeb that they should try and get back to the group when a bayonet got through his defences and slammed just under his collarbone. While he was distracted with that extreme amount of pain someone else kicked in his knee and he went down. The difference in pain from when he broke his leg on that blasted moon to this is incredible. The broken leg was nothing to throw a stick at but wow, being stabbed is probably the worst. Not to mention that nerf herder kicked him in the same injured leg. That is going to be sore tomorrow. Before he could try and get up he saw Zeb’s look of fear-stricken panic and then transform into the most dangerous look he has ever seen on the Lasat’s face. 

Zeb turns back towards the troopers and just wreaks havoc. Using whatever he can, his bo-rifle, a trooper’s blaster, but he really seems to be favoring the use of his hands. Kallus has watched Zeb in a fight many times. Has fought against him both in training exercises and actual combat. Zeb’s stances and moves are awe inspiring and exhibit such brutal efficiency. He has never seen a display like it. He would probably be a bit turned on if it wasn’t for the large amounts of blood loss and rather intense pain. He never denied being attracted to power, and that is a lot of power. He wishes he could watch the rest of this impressive act, but that blood loss is kicking in and the edges of his vision starts to go black. The last thing he sees is Zeb taking out one of the last troopers. Kallus passes out with a smile on his face.


End file.
